


What's life like with Seb?

by Mrs_James_Barnes



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Adorable, Caring Sebastian, F/M, Healthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_James_Barnes/pseuds/Mrs_James_Barnes
Summary: Aurora answers the one question she is always asked, "What is life like with Sebastian Stan?"





	What's life like with Seb?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and the awesome support on my first story!! Hopefully this is better, I like it, and hopefully, you guys will. I would LOVE some requests for these two, I'm constantly running out of ideas!!! Comments, kudos, and suggestions for making my stuff better are always welcome. Thanks as always, and much love!!!

I quickly set up my phone camera against a book, checking my surroundings and fluffing my hair. I wasn’t one for doing something like this very often, so I wanted to make sure it was as close to perfect as I could get it. I started the camera, waving and smiling a little. 

 

“I always get asked what it’s like being married to Sebastian. So, here I am to answer it!” 

 

“Well, firstly, it’s amazing. He’s amazing.” I paused for a moment. 

 

“I remember when he was first there for me, when I fell for him, I was going through a rough breakup, and Seb canceled his plans for the night, mine too, and I stayed at his hotel with him for the night. That really drew me to him.”

 

“But back to the question, well, it’s in a sense, magical I guess?” I laughed at myself. 

 

“Like, I never know what to expect. Except for the fact that sometimes he’s so sweet that it’s embarrassing.” I felt myself blushing, “Like, once I was talking to a director, and he comes behind me and starts kissing my neck to the point where I’m so flustered I can’t talk. I stood there mumbling for five minutes until I was able to actually speak.”

 

“Seb always just brings me random things too. Like, some of you might know that I co-own a bakery, and he’ll just stop by with a bunch of flowers or something, or if I mention that I needed new perfume like a week later, another bottle of my favorite kind will show up on our vanity, like, he just remembers everything too!” 

 

“That man just, like, I’m stunned at how much he remembers. I swear he takes notes while I’m not looking,” I started laughing. 

 

“Like, I mention once how I liked raccoons as a kid, and literally, he just gets me this cute little raccoon necklace. Or I say that I had a bad day, and he remembers everything that makes me happy, he just drops everything to come help me.” 

 

“It also doesn’t help that he’s so much of a dork. Like, it’s adorable. He loves space of course, as you guys probably know, so like, I always record anything I see on space for him, and he’ll sit next to me, his eyes wide and a huge smile on his face while we watch it, just amazed. And then, he’ll randomly tell me facts about things he likes, just, I’ll be grabbing cleaning stuff from the closet, and he just calls from the kitchen, ‘Babe, did you know that one million earth's could fit into the sun??’ and I’m just like, what the hell does that have to do with me cleaning?” I started laughing. 

 

“He’s such a dork honestly. But like, he’s amazing. Like, I love Seb so much. He’s definitely one who cannot keep his hands off me, whether he’s just holding my hand, cuddling, kissing, whatever, like, he constantly wants contact.” 

“I mean, like, Seb is amazing. I don’t know what more to say honestly. Like, we're always there for each other and will do just about anything for the other, like, yeah. I dunno, I thinks that’s about it guys??” 

 

I paused for a moment, “I mean, tell me what you think?? And I’ll probably be doing a live stream sometime, answer a bunch of questions, so you guys start a twitter hashtag, and I’ll pick a bunch of questions-” 

 

“Heyyyy!!!” Seb walked into the room, kissing my cheek before smiling at the camera. 

 

“Well, I’d say this is a pretty good way to end this?” I smiled. 

 

“Bye!!” We both said to the camera, smiling as I turned it off. 

 

“What  _ were  _ you doing hon?” Seb asked, “Dinner has been getting cold.” 

  
“Nothing, now let’s go eat.” She smiled, posting the video quickly, “You’ll see it soon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about starting a series soon. Does anyone have any ideas?? Let me know!! Anyways, thanks, love ya all!


End file.
